Speechless
by Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros spend a soft morning and night together. I basically just wrote my PBJ feels at one in the morning. It's better than this summary. Just a short bit of fluff for you all


**Wow, so it's like two in the morning. I haven't written anything in a long while and I just wanted some fluff, so I pooped this thing out. Hope it isn't as horrible as I think. Hopefully it makes sense too, I don't even know if I'm making sense right now. What am I even...**

* * *

A hand with long, slender fingers brushed softly over the gray skin that fitted over a collar-bone. The hand continued to move over a bare shoulder, slipping over the connected arm that extended out to the other side of the owner's head. The moving hand had come to rest then, causing its arm to drape over a soundly sleeping body. Heavily lidded indigo eyes peered at their prey's face. They flicked over that face many times, but it never ceased to interest him. The smooth, evenness of skin, the lightest twitch of a muscle, the fluttering of eyes under closed lids from dreaming. It was beautiful. It was miraculous.

Gamzee was barely conscious, but even when he was half asleep, he seemed to pick up the softest details of his slumbering partner. He had already begun deducing in his head the sleeping habits of his brownblood. He had to place his body in a very particular way to be comfortable in sleep. His horns were so large, he couldn't possibly sleep on his side or stomach, less he wish to suffocate himself. The bull had found comfort in keeping his torso straight, and letting his body from the waist down to twist and rest on its side. That being said, his lower half now faced the sleepy indigoblood. His torso lay flat as always, his chin was dipped down, his head turned towards Gamzee as far as his horns would allow him without causing too much discomfort. One arm lay bent between he and Gamzee, his small hand resting by his cheek, the other previously mentioned, was sprawled out across the pillows at his other side.

Gamzee let his hand curl around the Taurus's, bringing his hand in to drape over his tummy, letting it rest there. The Capricorn then retracted his own limb once more and sighed softly, simply watching his partner sleep. The last bits of sunlight filtered through the blinds of the room they currently inhabited. The last lights of dusk peered in, taking their claim to pieces of furniture, as well as prancing along the skin of both trolls that had commandeered the bed the previous night.

Tavros hadn't known what hit him the previous night. He had come over to Gamzee's to hang out, which they both did. They had just been relaxing, staying up as late as they could. The sun had risen high to noon, and even though their eyes shrieked in pain at the sensitivity to the bright light streaming through the windows, the boys would have none of it. They played games, rapped, watched a few movies. They had laid on the hardwood floor of the living room, the house quiet, when Gamzee began speaking.

They were staring at the ceiling as if it was a sky of stars. The sun filtered through the curtains harshly, but they stuck out the burning in their eyes together. The rather lethargic highblood was talking lowly, speaking in a different tone than he had the entire time Tavros was there. He spoke of his life, he spoke of his dreams, he spoke of love. And it was then, that Tavros had become a part of Gamzee's vocal thoughts. He had begun spilling just about everything. His feelings for the rustblood, how he loved to listen to him, to watch him. How much he thought about him, trusted him, wanted him. He had spoken smoothly, not a hint of nervousness, for to Gamzee, it was just like how he always talked to Tavros. This was not any different from if they were talking about the parts they liked best in the movie they just watched. And Tavros was respectively quiet and listened to all his best friend had to say.

Gamzee had brought Tavros to his first orgasm there on the hardwood floor in the sunlight. It was something he wanted to do, expecting nothing from his love interest in return. Tavros hadn't even told the juggalo how he felt in return. He had stayed silent and simply let the larger troll rain down his kisses and whispers and touches. After Tav had come back down to earth from the rather exhilarating first experience, he gladly took his friend into his arms. The two partook in a few more kisses before they had disappeared upstairs for the day.

Gamzee found that he couldn't really sleep once they were finished. He had dozed a couple of times for about ten minutes each. But he had stayed mostly conscious for the past few hours. He liked watching Tavros sleep. He was calm. He was at peace. Gamzee had honestly never met a sweeter troll than the one that lay next to him. He liked the soft-spoken innocence that the coacoablood always gave. That was who he was. Gamzee didn't want him to change. Gamzee didn't think he needed to change. He knew the rather harsh treatment Tavros was often served, and he just didn't understand it. He didn't understand how one could harbor any sort of ill will towards Tav.

The Capricorn gave a very slow, lazy blink. He brought his hand back up and barely moved the knuckle of his index finger over Tavros's jaw line. He huffed some air out of his nose and moved his face a little closer to his friend's. Tav was precious when he slept. His fingers moved down underneath the lowblood's chin to his neck, which ended up causing him to stir. His body slowly began shifting as he tried stretching his limbs, as cramped as he was. He gave a soft little groan before he settled again, sinking into the mattress. Finally, his eyes opened, but not much, his pupils shifting quickly from a painful dilation to a thin, snake-like slit. Tav moved his line of vision to the two indigo colored eyes that gazed upon him in adoration. After a few blinks, the bull gave a soft tired smile, causing the clown to do the same.

Tavros gave a gentle laugh as he reached out and touched Gamzee's face. The makeup he donned daily had been mostly smeared off on both his pillow, and the Taurus's own body. Gamzee gave a toothy grin and pointed at his own mouth with a knowing look. Tavros flicked his tongue out just barely and gave his very faintly painted lip a small lick in answer. Gamzee could only help but continue smiling.

After a few moments of simply looking at each other and giving the softest of touches to each other's skin, Gamzee had finally moved in to press their lips together. The kiss was gentle and chaste, holding no lust, no purpose. Just the simple sake of sharing a kiss with another. Tavros let his hand fall to Gamzee's cheek, moving his thumb softly over his indigo tinted skin.

When the sun had shed its last few glimmers of light and the two were shrouded in darkness, they took each other in their arms again. They felt neither the heat, nor the lust as they had the previous night. They were sharing a moment together. Gamzee's movements were slow, gentle, thoughtful. Tavros let his hands softly move over his partner's skin, encouraging him, trusting him. Their coupling was quiet. They kept their eyes closed, finding no reason to look upon each other, but to feel the movement of their muscles, and their breaths on each other's skin.

When Gamzee had let one final shudder rack through his body, he opened his eyes and met two pleased, chocolate orbs staring up into his. Gamzee saw everything he knew words would never be able to tell him. There was no need for Tavros to give verbal verification of whether he shared his highblooded friend's feelings or not. For he did, and Gamzee knew. He could see it and he could feel it. He didn't need to hear it. Not with the center of affections looking up at him like that, as if there was just nothing left in this world but him.

And so, they stayed like this, happily snoozing in each other's embrace, perfectly content in dark silence of their miracles.

* * *

**And that is that. This is my Homestuck OTP~**

**This is the inspiring song: Summit ft. Ellie by Skrillex  
**

**Yeah I just kinda listened to that over and over again. This is short, I know, but I didn't think it necessarily needed to be long. I am content with it at least. Hopefully I can get something else out for my pretties soon.  
**

**Fair winds~  
**


End file.
